


How do you feel about kids?

by Emyrldlady



Series: Pasgetti 'Verse [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ex interrogates the boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you feel about kids?

**Author's Note:**

> This is all unbeta's just having some fluffy fun. This one is a prompt from AmazonX "Bobbi asking if kids are Phil's thing" (prompts in this verse are welcome)

“So, this thing getting serious?” Bobbi asked Phil as they stood off to the side of the playground watching Clint push Katie on the swings.

“I’d like to think so.”

“Sounds like you’re not sure.”

“Sounds like you’re fishing for information.”

“I have a five year old spy in your household. I don’t need to fish.”

“And yet…”

“I have a five year old. Whom you spend more time with than I do. I kinda got a right.”

“True.” Phil turned and faced Bobbi, “What do you want to know?”

“I’ve seen you with Katie, you’re good with her. Do you have kids of your own?”

“Thank you, she’s pretty easy to be around so that helps. There’s none of my own, I’m quite sure of that. For the record, I have two big sisters and one younger. That equals five nieces and four nephews ranging from seven to seventeen… wait, no Josh is 18 now, he just enlisted much to my sister’s chagrin.” Phil smiled at the thought of his nephew following in his footsteps.

“So you…”

“Have done more than my share of diaper duty.”

“Raising a child isn’t just about diaper duty.”

“Who said I was raising Katie? That would be assuming a lot on my end.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes, “Please, you’re both in and out of each other’s apartments like you live together already. When are you just going to knock down that wall and make it one place? Give the dog a bit more room to run around in.”

Phil paused with his coffee halfway to his mouth, “Uhhh…”

Bobbi smugly smiled into her coffee cup while Clint bounded up with Katie in his arms and Lucky chasing them. “Ok Princess, time to say goodbye to Phil and head out with your mom.”

Katie leaned into Phil to give him a smacking kiss, “G’bye Filly.”

Phil caught Bobbi’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Goodbye Katie, be good for your mother.”

Clint handed Katie over to Bobbi and then took Phil’s coffee and drank from it without asking.

“We’ll be back Sunday morning, EARLY. No sleeping in you two. I don’t need another eyeful.”

Phil blushed and Clint threw his arm around his boyfriend, “No promises.”

Bobbi laughed and turned away with Katie in her arms and Lucky following to the car. Phil just stood there staring off thoughtfully.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” Clint whispered in Phil’s ear, hoping for a sexy answer.

Phil’s lip ticked up in a small smile. “I was thinking about calling that architect friend of yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
